


Serenity

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Gifted Prompts [12]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Long Distance Friendship, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Diana has always loved the color blue, she loves the sea and the sky. She has lost track on how many times she has just sat down on the beach, watching the waves crash or laid down on the grass to see the sky, be it morning or night.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nani1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nani1986/gifts).



> For my lovely friend, who kindly requested something using the prompt 'Blue'.

Diana has always loved the color blue, she loves the sea and the sky. She has lost track on how many times she has just sat down on the beach, watching the waves crash or laid down on the grass to see the sky, be it morning or night.

She finds it calming, the color is soothing and she loves it. Which is why her apartment is painted a pale shade of baby blue, sprinkled with darker shades of it. Her home is her refuge against the world. 

It is by chance that one day, she gets an email she is sure is a mistake. The sender’s name doesn’t ring a bell. And she is pretty good at remembering names, so she writes him back to let him know of the mistake.

The next day she gets a message of thanks and an apology, she answers that no apology is necessary, after all, accidents happen. Then, she gets another and she responds and the days pass that way and when she realizes, she has form a long-distance friendship with the man.

Steve Trevor is witty on page, makes her laugh with his descriptions of his adventures. One day he writes about how he made perfect lasagna, the other is him trying to coach his overly excited puppy. She asks questions and he answers truthfully. He is a retired airman who saw combat and is now just trying to live a good and normal life.

She tells him of Paris, and of her work in the museum. He asks questions about Paris, about her and her favorite foods and what she does for fun. She tells him about her love of cheese soufflé and spanakopita, but she admits that she is a terrible cook and mostly has to buy them elsewhere.

“Well, no one’s perfect. I suppose you had to have a flaw somewhere.” Is his reply.

“And what is yours?” She asks.

“Too stubborn, I guess. Momma always said I was as stubborn as a mule.”

And that is that. The conversation continues for months more, it’s almost a year later when he sends her a mail that reads: “Listen, I will be visiting some friends in London, and I can afford to spend a weekend in Paris, would you like to meet and have some coffee?”

She stares at the mail, weighting her options. In the end, she says ‘Yes’. They make plans and Diana finds herself to be excited as the date fast approaches.

She is at the train station at the hour they had agreed after checking the timing of the trains. But she is not nervous, she should be. But she isn’t, she is calm and waits.

Then, she hears it, “Diana? Diana Prince?”

She turns at the sound of a man’s voice, and there he is. Standing in front of her with a tentative smile is one Steve Trevor. She smiles at him, “Steve Trevor?”

“Yup, that’s me!”

His eyes draw her in, they are so blue, the photos she has seen do not do them justice. And they sparkle and she is completely serene. There is no nervousness at all.

“Lovely to finally meet you Steve.”

“It’s great to meet you in person Diana.”

Maybe, just maybe, this is the start of something more. 


End file.
